


La historia que al trovador le faltaba por contar

by AliTheOrder



Category: Secretos de la Luna Llena - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: #gay elfs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Un añadido al epílogo de Despedidas.
Relationships: Ailbhe/Gadien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	La historia que al trovador le faltaba por contar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tdragonxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdragonxx/gifts).



Había otra historia que el trovador contaba allá donde iba. Una que también tenía como protagonista a un príncipe. Que quizás no peleó en la ciudad de las estrellas, pero que tuvo que hacer frente a lo que más temía. Aunque su lucha no tuviera nada que ver con las armas, la valentía del príncipe fue igual o incluso mayor que la de un soldado que se dirige al campo de batalla.

Los príncipes y las princesas de esta historia habían tenido su final feliz. Y él también se merecía el suyo.

Por eso, lo primero que hizo al regresar a su país fue concertar un encuentro con sus padres. Allí, en la sala del trono, los reyes aguardaron expectantes las noticias que tenía que darles. Fue entonces cuando el príncipe hizo pasar a quien el rey y la reina siempre habían conocido como al escolta de su hijo.

Para su sorpresa, el príncipe lo cogió de la mano, y lo presentó como su pareja.

Los reyes enmudecieron, apenas sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello. El príncipe tuvo que inspirar hondo antes de contarles su historia. Les explicó que hacía años que estaban enamorados. Que todo había empezado con ambos sintiendo una inmensa admiración hacia el otro. Que luego se convirtió en una inocente amistad. Que cuando descubrió que no le atraían las mujeres, lloró toda una noche de luna llena por miedo a defraudar a sus padres y a su reino. Que su guardián, quien permanecía vigilando la puerta de sus aposentos, oyó sus sollozos y entró para ver qué ocurría. Que el príncipe acabó por confesárselo todo, pues no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar sobre su situación. Que aunque no estaba seguro de que el protocolo lo permitiera, el guardián abrazó al príncipe para consolarlo, porque comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Su escolta no le confesó sus sentimientos por él esa noche. Ni la siguiente. Pasaron varias lunas en las que el príncipe prefirió que su protector pasara las noches dentro de su cuarto. Hablaban, reían, se contaban historias. Y cuando el príncipe empezaba a quedarse dormido, el guardián volvía a su puesto, frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Pero una noche, antes de que el heredero de Veridian cayera rendido por el cansancio, le pidió al guardián que se quedara. Con él. Que no se marchara. Que durmiera a su lado.

Y su escolta, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, no tuvo fuerzas suficientes como para negarse. A pesar de que sabía que no era apropiado. Se tumbó en la cama, algo tenso, manteniendo las distancias con el príncipe. Pero este lo cogió de la mano y sonrió. A la luz de la luna llena, volvió a sincerarse y a contarle otro de sus secretos. Sin palabras esta vez; sólo con el único gesto que es capaz de romper cualquier hechizo.

Y así comenzó su historia de amor que tuvieron que mantener oculta.

Hasta ese día.

Cuando el príncipe terminó de narrar, la reina se puso en pie. Su hijo temió entonces que no le aceptaran tal y como era. Que quisieran romper toda relación con él. Su escolta, notando cómo contenía la respiración, apretó su mano. Se quedaría con él pasara lo que pasase.

La mujer se acercó al príncipe, con pasos lentos pero firmes. Cuando estuvo frente a él, no tardó más que un par de segundos en abrazar a su hijo. <<Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes>>, murmuró la reina. Lamentaba que su hijo no se hubiera sentido en un entorno seguro para contarles la verdad. El príncipe, con un inmenso alivio recorriéndole por el cuerpo, notó que al fin respiraba tranquilo. Soltó la mano de su pareja para corresponder al abrazo de su madre.

Su padre, entonces, se levantó de su asiento también. Estaba mucho más serio que la reina. En seguida le aclaró a su hijo que no tenía nada en contra de su escolta ni de su relación con él, pero había un asunto que no podía quedar sin resolver: el reino necesitaría herederos algún día.

El príncipe asintió. Él también había dado varias vueltas a aquello, pues había sido una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Y cuando se enteró de lo que su prima había hecho en Nryan, llegó a considerar hacer lo mismo en Veridian como una posibilidad. Pero la descartó de inmediato. Su reino no estaba preparado para hacer ese gran cambio. Además, sus padres nunca lo habrían permitido.

Así pues, llegó a otra solución. Una que contentaría a todos. Era tan sencillo como nombrar sucesor a alguno de los hijos que pudiera tener su hermana. La sangre de la familia real de Veridian correría por sus venas, aunque no fuera descendiente del primogénito.

El rey lo meditó un rato. Al final, estuvo de acuerdo con que aquella era una idea sensata. Y príncipe y guardián se sonrieron como nunca.

El heredero al trono le pidió expresamente al trovador que compartiera su historia con el mundo. Debía ser contada, para inspirar a otros que pudieran estar pasando por una situación similar a la suya. Para ayudarlos; hacerles saber que no estaban solos en su lucha.

Y así lo hizo, y por eso llega a vuestros oídos ahora.


End file.
